


Embers

by SnowyKaira



Series: Dragon Heart [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyKaira/pseuds/SnowyKaira
Summary: He's an outcast, a nobody orphaned at a young age with a scarred eye and a similar arm. With only his guardian to look to, Allen Walker's life is one of adventure.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Dragon Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Summary is a bit lacking, sorry bout that was the only thing that came to mind.  
> This is the sequel to [SnowStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826658) I promised to work on a week ago or so. This is my first chapter fic so I've got a lot of that anxiety running on my shoulders and all that fun stuff.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man~  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Far away from the eyes of mortals, a graveyard lies shrouded by mist. A man, dressed in a black suit plays a melody on spider silk strings. All around him they rise with skeletal fingers grasping at the wet earth.

Their screams sound like music to his ears. Their cries of anguish send a pleasurable tingle down his spine and he grins eerily holding his arms out above the crowd of writhing bodies. 

“My dear children, you need not wait anymore. I release you into the world. Spread my poison across Ta’var, blacken their hearts and souls.”. And they cheer a shrill scream. Mutilated flesh stitched together with limbs jutting out where they shouldn’t be. Organs in the wrong places. The sound of cracking bones. It’s so _wrong_ yet so right...for they were his children, his creations and they would spread the plague of death across the land. 

Corrupted souls of the innocent who are caught in the spider’s web of the risen dead. They will never find peace, not under his strings. Puppets so carefully carved into harbingers of death. They are his shadows, his soldiers and they would hunt down those beneath them to carve out the future for a world of darkness. 

And the man turns to the ones beside him, his first children the wide grin still present on his face. 

“Let the hunt begin.”. 

*******

Allen wakes up to something pecking at the top of his head and quite harshly.

“Tim..Tim stop it..”. He tries to half swat the other away though his limbs are too exhausted to follow through. 

“Tim stop..TIMCANPY.”. Tim hobbles back quickly dodging the boy's swinging arm. He caws at the white-haired male drawing several groans. 

“It’s too early for this!”. Whatever he’s saying doesn’t seem to register for the other as the avian continues to caw. He narrows his eyes in a glare at the disturbance before pulling the blankets over his face and shoving his head back in his pillow. He was having such a nice dream too...shame someone had to come ruin it in such a way...

And Tim starts _shrieking_. Loudly. Allen’s shoulders sag in defeat. There’s truly no winning an argument with his feathered friend. 

“Fine! I’m up." he snaps in defeat. Golden eyes smirk in triumph. ”You win, happy now?”. Allen rubs away the sleep in his eyes and yawns stretching his arms towards the ceiling till he hears satisfying cracks echo. Mercury irises scan the room, eventually coming to rest on the bracelet lying on his nightstand. 

It’s been a few months since they moved. His master didn’t say anything, only to pack up necessities. There was no arguing with the redhead on some matters and that was one of them. It feels like so much time has passed since that night. 

He wasn’t born in that village, but he grew up there with Mana. It was Mana’s hometown and therefore his own. His gravestone still sits there in the center of their ruined house. He made a mental note to visit it every so often and pay his respect to his foster father before they left. 

Allen slips on a white dress shirt and some black slacks. He slides his bracelet on carefully before heading towards the bathroom. In the middle of brushing his teeth, he notices Tim staring at him with curious eyes. “..Hat Tihm?”. 

“.....”. The boy’s eyes roll around. 

“Is master awake?” he asks, wiping away the remainder of toothpaste on his lips. Tim shrugs before flying down the stairs. Allen follows after shortly his eyes catching sight of a note on the table. The half chicken scratch half legible writing confirms it’s from his master. 

**Allen, breakfast is on the table. I’m not gonna be home today** -Allen glares at the line. _Probably getting more women to bring back home…._ before continuing. **Don’t get into trouble and we can both be happy. Don’t fuck up my house either or you'll regret it.** The last line sends shivers down his spine. Rarely does he get a day to himself that isn’t full of paying off debts. He’ll take any ounce of kindness the drunk womanizer gives though. 

He wolfs down the plain pancakes, licking the syrup off his lips. Cross Marian is a terrible cook, but he’s too hungry to care. Tim lands beside him, quickly snatching off a smaller piece. 

“Tim! Go get your own food." he groans. It’s gone before he can even attempt to save it. “Don’t give me that look.”. Tim shrugs before flying over to the collar of his sweater tugging at it as if telling him _come on let’s go I’m so bored in here!_

“I’m almost done hold on!”. Quickly setting the now empty plate beside the sink, he grabs his gloves left on the countertop, pulls on his boots, and hops out the door looking back expectantly. 

“Let’s get going.”. Tim chirps in reply and zooms out onto the open sky. Allen shuts the wooden door softly and heads down the stone path. It’s a bit far from the village but he enjoys the distance. He’s grown an appreciation for nature thanks to Mana who took him out to see the sunflower fields. The wind breezes through white locks as he hums to himself. As the village comes into view, he beckons for his friend to land on his shoulder. 

“Here we are Tim.”. 

*******

It’s lively out today he notes with several people going on about their daily routines. He still covers his left arm with the same cream-colored sweater but he no longer dons his mask. The mark on his eye is odd, but it's easier to explain than a black fleshy arm, an arm that doesn't look remotely human. His white hair makes him stand out but he doesn’t mind it too much either. Children run up to him, tugging on his pants asking about his unique traits to which he merely responds with “Shh." and a smile gracing his lips. He doesn’t make a habit of drawing attention to himself. 

Walking through the busy streets, he wonders what his master is up to. The best guess would be racking up more debt than he can count, the mere thought of it sending a shiver down his spine. 

He comes to a stop, scanning the area. It’s unfamiliar to him. Somehow, somewhere he took a wrong turn seeing as how he’s currently at a riverbank and not the village. _What..lost again?_ That would make it the...3rd time? 

“Uh, Tim where are we?”. Tim shrugs from his shoulder and nibbles on his hair. He wilts on the inside and continues to look around. There’s no one present around except for a few trees lining the edge of the bank. 

He crashes down on the bank, exhausted from walking in circles. Tim smirks at him, golden eyes shining with mischief and humor. Allen scowls in return. 

“Don’t look at me like that-OW THAT HURTS YOU JERK!”. A harsh nip to his ear. He rubs it gingerly, grimacing. “What was that for Tim-I didn’t mean to get lost it just happened-.”. 

Another harsh nip to his finger. “Stop biting me!”. He tries to push the other away to no avail. The other opens his beak and lets out a shrill laugh. 

“This isn’t fair, you can fly!”. 

“Hello there, I can’t help but ask, are you from around here?”. 

Allen and Tim freeze midway, the boy trying to wrestle his companion away from any more exposed limbs. A man in a top hat with a black suit and dark slacks stares down at him with a curious grin. Quickly Tim dashes behind him leaving him to smooth out his disheveled appearance. _Damn you Timcanpy_

“Oh no, I just moved here with my master. Why do you ask?”. 

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.”. Allen stiffens. There’s something about this man that feels... _odd._ His smile seems too fake, too happy. His eyes now that Allen can get a clear look at them look glazed. He radiates an aura of dread. Unconsciously he lets his bangs fall over his eyes and tilts his head slightly. ”So what brings a fine boy like you to such a small village?”. Mercury eyes narrow in suspicion. 

“My master likes to travel a lot.”. 

“So a sightseer. That’s quite impressive you must have gone far and wide across the continent.”. Allen nods. 

“By any chance does your master have red hair?”. _Bingo._ Allen clenches his fist underneath the sleeve and smiles sweetly. 

“He does, are you a friend of his?”. 

“Something like that...would you care to show me where he is?”. Another sweet smile. 

“Oh I’m sorry but my master gave me orders that he shouldn’t be disturbed today.”. It’s a half-truth seeing as his master pretty much abandoned him for the day. 

The man's breath thickens in a sharp loss hiss. 

“That is most unfortunate. Oh well, I suppose I’ll be seeing you around?”. Allen nods. 

“Good day.”. The man leaves without delay leaving Allen to finally let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Hey Tim..that man. Why do you think he was looking for master?”. Tim shrugs from behind his back. “You know you’ve been pretty unhelpful today..” he mutters under his breath. 

A sharp nip to his cheek.

“Ow!”. One furious glare is sent to the bird who looks rather proud. Oh, how he wishes he could hear what his companion is saying. Better yet...if he could somehow get revenge...

Silver pools flash with mischief and he grins an evil smirk. He shuffles out of his coat and sets down his bracelet before grabbing onto Tim’s talons and diving into the cold river. He might get yelled at by Cross but it’s too fun of an opportunity to let up. After all, he’ll get his revenge on his feathered companion. Tim _screeches_ as his feathers hit the fridge water and Allen grins in victory. This is definitely worth the earful he’ll get when he comes back home. 

_..Dark blood eyes..._

Allen’s eyes widen. His mouth opens in a silent gasp as he drifts underneath the water. 

_..It hurts...so much pain..why? Why so much pain.._

And he screams clutching his left arm. He can’t focus on keeping himself above the surface. He can't fucking _breathe._ It’s a burning sensation that digs through his veins pulsing, itching underneath his skin. Water gurgles from his mouth. _Why..why does it hurt_ _so much...PLEASE MAKE IT STOP_ Images flash behind his closed eyes. 

_..Blood eyes...Are they staring at him..? Who..who are you? What are you?_ It’s those same damn eyes, the ones he saw all those months ago. 

_They’re staring at him, laughing as a knife carves itself into his eye._ He’s not dreaming..this is a nightmare. Someone or something is screeching...is that Tim? 

Those people that came for him and his father, those shadows that shoved a knife through his heart before burning their house into ruin. _WHY DOES HE KEEP SEEING THIS?_ They haunt his nightmares..but this isn’t a nightmare is it? He’s not asleep..right? 

Silver eyes fly open to be met with the sound of rushing water. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Allen digs his good arm into the bankside and pulls himself up onto solid ground. Tim chirps worriedly and nuzzles his side as the males lungs gasp for oxygen. He tries to even his breathing, tries to take control, and bring himself back to reality. He’s cold, so cold and..scared. _What.._

Tim flies in his vision. Wet fingers pat the yellow bird in comfort. 

“It’s okay Tim, I’m alright." although his tone is still a bit shaky. A concerned, scolding look is sent his way, the one a mother would give a misbehaving child. Nothing else is said as the white-haired male strips down to a simple shirt and slacks laying out the rest of his clothes to dry. They take comfort in each other's presence. 

He can’t help but drift back to his arm. Over the years, it’s grown to a blackened veiny and hardened skin. It never healed properly. People call him a monster, a freak at times but he pushes it aside with a smile. It’s what Mana would do. It doesn’t burn anymore but the memories behind it scar deep. There’s nothing unusual about it that he doesn't already know so he begs the question of why it was burning in the first place. Was he just living through a memory again? 

A loud growl cuts through their peaceful silence startling his sleeping friend. 

“Oh..guess it’s lunchtime huh Tim," he states although his friend has already taken to the skies. “Hey wait for me!”. 

*******

“Aw man, that was delicious!”. 

Allen continues to walk down the cobble path grinning, stomach now full. He did almost eat their entire menu but it was well worth it. So long as his stomach is happy he’s happy. 

He’s at a loss at what to do for the rest of the day. The village is quite small with some small shops and cafes. Other than countless wanderings with Tim leading(god knows he can’t trust his sense of direction) and his earlier...incident it’s been a relaxing and unproductive day. 

As he wanders, the villagers stop by and chat up small conversations. They’ve seen him around before due to having to work multiple times to keep both him and his master out of debt. Most of the people are nice and even give him small thank you tokens. Extra food, clothing, more money than they probably should. 

“Such a nice and polite gentleman that boy is, always working hard. His parents must be so proud of him.”. Their comments make him smile. Would Mana be proud of him? He hopes so. Mana was the one to drill politeness and kindness into his head. 

Sharp silver eyes narrow in on some red-clad men on horseback who radiate an aura unfamiliar. This village is small and he’s seen most of the people around here so he finds it a bit odd that there's unfamiliar people around. He’s never seen them around before-he can’t shake the feeling that something is off. 

Allen watches them interact with townspeople hidden by the dark shadows of the alleyway. They gather underneath them like sheep to a Shepherd with curious intentions. Just who are these outsiders? 

“My name is Inspector Howard Link and we are here on orders from The Emperor. We’ve received notice of suspicious criminals living in the outer villages.”. A man with blonde hair and two noticeable dots steps up.

“The Emperor has sent out patrols to investigate. Your daily activities will not be affected, we are simply here to observe.”. The village leader, an elderly man who Allen has only met a few times before bows. 

“Of course sir. We are a humble small village of simple people.”. A stiff nod. 

“The more you cooperate the smoother things will go. If you have any questions please direct them towards my associates.”. A flick of a wrist sends the others scurrying into the village's many houses. Mercury narrows in on a familiar top-hatted figure. Tim pulls on his sweater but he refuses to budge his curiosity piqued. 

“...oy with white hair.”. 

“..does he live?”.

“....”. 

“Thank you...work..”. His blood freezes. 

“Tim! Hide!” he hisses quietly. He slides up against the wall staying as far away from the light. Footsteps pass by, stopping for a second before walking through the door and disappearing. He lets out a sigh of relief. 

Returning home unnoticed is easier than he thought. There aren’t enough men to search the entire village at once so he’s free to roam given he hides his snow-white hair. He grabs the handle, twisting it only to find its locked. _Strange..._ He knocks once. No response. Frowning, he tries for another just as it swings open and he’s met with a very irritated redhead beer bottle in hand. 

“Oh..um hi master I didn’t know you’d be b-ACK." his sentence is cut midway when he’s pulled harshly inside stumbling to catch his balance. The door is kicked behind him. “Master not so harsh you’ll hurt Tim-”.

“You stupid apprentice, where have you been?” the redhead shouts. The younger male winces. 

“You said you’d be gone for the day! Tim and I just went down to the village."Allen replies masking his annoyance. 

“Don’t snap at me brat.”. A rough hand grabs his arm sharply causing him to yelp in surprise. 

“Hey-”.

“Shut up and stop struggling.”. The left sleeve of his sweater is pulled harshly as red eyes fixate on something. 

“M-master..?” he trails off with no response, his voice unsteady and shaking. A gruff snort before his arm is dropped. His master mutters something he doesn’t catch. 

“....Get your ass back to your room and get ready for dinner.”. Allen follows without question. Tim lands on the top of the stair post waiting for the other. He stumbles into his room shoving the door shut. Allen smoothes down his hair and glances at himself through the mirror. 

“Tim..is master okay?”. The other shrugs the picks at his feathers. 

“He seems on edge tonight, do you think something happened?”. Again, Tim shrugs earning a roll of eyes from the boy. 

A loud knock echoes through the house. Curiously Allen peaks out of his curtains only to be met with a familiar sight. The same red-clad men from the village, horses and all knocking at their door. Outside his room, he hears someone stomping to the door. 

“What the hell do you people want?”. 

“Good evening, sir. By order of The Emperor, we’ve been tasked with doing a thorough sweep of all houses down in the village. We ask you to cooperate with us and allow us to search your house for any evidence of illegal activities.”. A loud snort. 

“You bastards, get the fuck out of my house. I live here alone. The only thing you'll find is my boot up your ass.”. 

“I’m sorry sir, but the emperor’s orders are absolute. We will be searc-”. The door slams shut with a loud seething“Shut the fuck up.”. 

“Sir Cross Marian, please cooperate. We know for a fact you are not alone.”. His heart stops at the familiar voice. “I spoke with your apprentice earlier, a boy with white hair. He mentioned you were his master.”. 

_Oh god, he’s so dead._ He can see it now, his master’s one visible eye twitch and shine with rage. 

“The only other person here is a mere servant boy. He’s useless. Now get the fuck out before I kick you bastards back to your emperor.”. Thundering footsteps echo up the stairs. The door swings open to a very irritated redhead. He notes a sense of fear underneath it all. 

“Hey brat pack your shit up we’re leaving tonight."Cross barks. Allen gives a look of raw confusion. “Don’t just stand there, get to work.”. 

“Master who were those people at the door," he asks curiously. 

“Bastards..the lot of them. Probably just old debt collectors damn it.”. He knows for a fact that’s a lie-he paid off the old debts a few days ago. 

“I already paid off your old debts-”.

“Quit asking questions and pack your shit.”. Persistent knocks echo on their front door but they both give it no attention. 

“But master don’t I deserve a right to kno-.”. A sharp, burning pain cuts him midway as he howls grabbing his left arm. Instantly he’s on the ground struggling to breathe writhing around in agony. It’s a familiar pain, pulsing through his veins like his arm is on fire. 

“IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!”.

_..Dark blood eyes…_

“STOP SHOWING ME THIS!” he cries clutching his arm close to his heart. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!.”. Is that his heartbeat crashing through his ears? He can’t tell. Tears fall freely from his eyes. Faintly he hears his master curse and mutter words he can’t make out. Someone grabs at his arm roughly tearing off the sleeve. _Hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt_ is the only thing that echoes in his mind. 

“Fuck...why does it show now..”. _Why does what show?_ he wants to ask but the pain is too intense to even allow him to do anything but scream. In the back of his mind, he’s surprised he’s not getting yelled at. His eyes grow heavy and fuzzy with spots dancing in the outer edges of his vision. 

“M..mast..ter...”. His head feels lightheaded and dizzy. Too much pain, too many images..he just wants to rest. 

“Stupid apprentice, _Allen_ stay with me god damn it.”. It’s an order he can’t follow.`You stupid kid..”. 

_..Dark blood eyes…inhuman.._

“...little...brat.”. In a daze he feels himself being slung over someone's shoulder. He slumps and lets darkness claim his mind. 

*******

“Search the entire premise, Cross Marian is hiding something. He is to be found and taken alive."Link barks. They scatter without question. He curses at his luck. His superiors have been on his tail for losing track of the redhead every time they find a lead. He's an escapist and one of the best for being able to avoid them so long without screwing up. He looks down at the paper currently scrunched in his palm.

**Name: Cross Marian**

**Hair color: Red**

**Eye color: Red**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: N/A**

**Family: N/A, has been seen with a child with white hair name is unknown**

**Notes: Suspicion for acts of magic, track down and bring in alive for questioning. Cross Marian is a dangerous man, should be treated with caution, carries around a white revolver.**

He wonders who the child might be specifically what importance he holds to the redhead. They have no records of any white-haired boy. His last investigation went south which didn’t sit too well with his superiors. An entire village had burnt with no survivors remaining. He can’t afford to fail this one. 

“Mr.Link sir, they’ve escaped! Our patrol units caught them running west.”. Brown eyes narrow in annoyance. 

“Do not let them escape.”. 

“Of course sir.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know everyone's thoughts. Kudos to everyone who stopped by and much love <3 Peace, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for all the kudos and thank you for dropping by to read the beginning of my little tale <3

Central is one son of a bitch that refuses to give him peace. They chase him, trailing his steps around the damn place like dogs. Village after village. No matter how many bullets he puts into their heads, they continue. He would have shot them dead too when they came to his doorstep but then the matter of his apprentice interfered. 

Finally, he loses them carrying the fucking brat on his back and all the other shit he had. Dropping the boy none too nicely, he lights a cigarette and sighs. 

Cross looks over at the sleeping boy. So peaceful and unaware of the chaos he’s just been dragged into. Honestly, and he’ll take the blame for this-for once in his life. It is his own mistake for letting the boy go out in the first place. He didn’t expect the brat to cause trouble. 

“Hmph. Sorry bout all of this Allen, wish it never came to this.”. 

The kid has a strong will, he’ll give him that. He’s a thick-headed annoying brat, but he has a heart. Always trying to make those around him happy-not him he’s sure that Allen hates him with a passion. Doesn’t really matter much though, so long as the kid is alive and kicking his job is complete. 

This time, he can’t just run. The brat is his source of problems like always.

“Hope the kid is ready..” he mutters to himself. He’s harsh on the kid because the world they live in isn’t friendly. It’s not kind. It won’t show mercy so he won’t show mercy. He doesn’t care what happens to the boy so long as he’s alive, but might as well give him a lesson or two about the shitty reality of their world. 

*******

Silver eyes awake to be met with an open blue sky. Faintly Allen feels something hard digging into his side. _What….where is he? What happened…_ The boy looks down at his lap letting his eyes adjust and refocus. _Running...was he running._ “Gah...”. He rests his right hand on his head. His mind feels hazy but he recalls the men on horseback. They were wearing red and came to their house searching for his master. _Why..?_

His memories. Those images..again. The ones from his nightmares. Accursed Dark blood eyes and a burning sensation coursing through his veins. The eyes that haunted his nightmares and flashed in his dreams. But he’s at a loss as to why he keeps seeing them. Mana’s house makes sense, it was the night he was scarred as an outcast and lost his fatherly figure but whose eyes were those? Allen glances at said left arm only to find it lightly wrapped from the elbow down. It’s only a dull ache now. 

“So you’re finally awake.”. A scoff snaps his thoughts and gaze from his lap. One red eye stares at him with disdain and a lip curled into a smirk. 

“Master..? What happened?”. A shift back to his arm. “Did you do this?”. The other heaves a sigh before lighting a cigarette. 

“You passed out kid.”. Mercury eyes narrow. It’s a side of him he doesn’t like to show but his master tends to bring out the worst in him. 

“Don’t avoid the question. I know I passed out but what happened? Who were those men at the door, what did they want? What are you hiding from me master.”. One look at his master’s eye has him regretting even asking. 

“Be quiet brat, too many damn questions.”. A puff of smoke escapes the older male before the cig is thrown to the ground and crushed. “Sit down and listen well, Allen. Bout time you found out the truth”. _The truth?_ He complies without much argument, out of curiosity. 

“Those bastards are a part of the emperor’s special unit known as CROWS. They’re sent out to investigate acts or people that would be considered a serious threat or crime against the emperor. Lucky me, I happened to make his special list.”. Allen’s eyes widen in surprise. “They won’t stop until they find my dead body or bring me in alive.”. 

“Special list? Master what the hell did you do…." he trails off thinking way too many horrible things he knows his master is capable of doing. It sends shivers down his spine. 

“You remember what I taught you about Ta’var’s history right?”. Of course he does. How could he forget the countless hours he’d be stuck in his room reading over and over again.“Well, Allen, I lied to you. Actually, the empire lied to everyone. Magic never disappeared from Ta’var, it was forced into hiding. The beasts and creatures separated themselves from the mortal realm and it’s stayed that way ever since the emperor declared it illegal and punishable by death.”.

“Okay, but what does that have to do with those people in red?”. The redhead grunts. 

“Damn brat, are you listening to anything I say?!? Central hunts down anything it deems a threat to their precious empire,”. 

Ignoring the nickname, an idea hits him. His master is capable of pissing off several people but that’s just through gambling or well...being Cross Marian. If central is hunting down people that are deemed a threat..does that make his master some kind of..?

“Wait..master are you an-”. 

“Get that thought out of your head, I’m not a goddamn elf.”. _Oh_. And he watches in shock and surprise as the older chants in an unknown language, sparking a fire in his palm. It’s a small flare, but the sight of it makes his mouth go dry. 

“A..sorcerer. Mage, sorcerer-Master you’re a mage?!?!”. 

“Tch. Finally, the brat gets it." the other mutters extinguishing the flare, flicking it aside. Allen feels a tick appear above his eye at the tone. 

“You..magic. It was outlawed, banned throughout the continent. How have you gotten away with it...”. Silver pools widen. “Mana..Mana’s home. The village burning, was that an act of magic too?”. 

“Yes, Allen. The ones who attacked that village are known as Akuma-they’ve souls risen from the dead specifically ones who are vengeful or hold deep emotions in the afterlife. They get stronger by killing other magical beings or mortals, converting them into energy to feed on. When an Akuma runs out of energy, they disappear and the soul is shattered into pieces.”. 

He’s shaking. He doesn't even remember pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face into them. 

“Akuma..that sounds like a terrible way to die..to be bound even after death.”. _Mana..._ “Was Manas death caused by an Akuma too?”. His voice is small and unfamiliar to his ears. The times he spent with his foster father, helping him with cheering up the villagers, making the children smile, and above all making memories with someone he finally could call family. He didn't know his actual parents but Mana is the best thing that'll ever happen to him. 

The fire crackles loudly beside them and he jumps back as a spark lands in front of him. 

“Oi. We have a lot of shit to talk about Allen.”. He drifts his gaze back to the redhead being met with a scowl. “The CROWS have tracked me all across this damn continent, running around like dogs and now you’re dragged into the fun,”. _Into the fun?_ This is his master’s idea of fun? 

A pulse of dull aches returns his attention to his arm. 

“Okay _master_ , new question. Why has my arm been burning?” he asks with a glare. It makes some sense that the redhead is a mage and it’s a bit to take in knowing that magic still exists despite history saying otherwise. Still..that doesn’t explain what’s been happening to him. He’s a human, not a mage-he doesn't even know the first thing about magic. His nightmares and images, the fire he feels pulsing through his arm. “Back there in the house and earlier in the day, I felt it burning underwater.”. Instead of an answer, the other merely shrugs a slight smirk gracing his features. 

“Allen, you are something special to Ta’var.”. _Special?_ All he’s ever been is an orphan who lost his only father to a fire, marked with an ebony black arm and matching red scar through his left eye. “When you have nightmares, what do you see?”. The question catches him off guard if only for a second though he doesn’t show it. 

“The night I got this arm and..." he trails off as memories flash by. “I was drowning. Staring down at me were eyes the color of dark blood but they didn’t look human. At all actually.”. 

“The same nightmares from before?”. Allen gulps under the scalding eye and nods. “Hmph. How real do they feel?”. 

“Like..like I’m living through that night over and over again. The fire and my eye….”. Nimble fingers trace over the red markings. “Master, is something wrong with me? Have I been cursed or something?”. When he gets no response he barks much more angered. “Master! What aren’t you telling me-”. 

“I didn’t raise you to be this stupid and annoying!”. He gasps as he’s dragged up by his clothed arm, meeting his master eye to eye.“Look at your damn arm.”. With that, the white-haired boy is dropped harshly. Glaring at the redhead, Allen carefully unwraps the thin cloth and gasps at the sight that welcomes him. 

It’s not the black skin that surprises him, that sight is familiar but rather the image drawn into his forearm. There’s a liquid silver iris with specks of white and blue imprinted into his skin. It doesn't look human at all, the black pupil’s ovalish in shape or the way white scales seem to burst from the inside outwards. It’s a dragon eye. A dragon’s eye has appeared on his skin. _Wait..no._ His mind wanders back to the leather rustic book he found scattered in his master’s library. A dragon’s eye was the only known marking of those who were born with the ability to control a dragon. They’d be born without it and eventually, it’d appear somewhere during their teenage years. _This being here..it means that..._

He snaps his head up, eyes still wide, and asks the question hanging from his lips. 

“This can’t be..there’s no way”. His nightmares, the men in red, those _dark blood eyes._ “There’s no way..I was an orphan that nobody wanted. How..why..”. His vision grows blurry and hazy as his breath picks up. Hyperventilating. He’s hyperventilating and fuck it hurts. “ _Marked..no way. Not possible.”._

Crosses eye widens and curses under his breath, quickly grabbing the younger shoulders.“Shut up and look at reality _Allen._ You’re a Marked. It’s not an illusion, calm down or you’ll have a panic attack.”. 

The boy latches onto the only living thing around. It’s an anchor that chains him back to reality. 

“Marked." is the only thing he chokes out. There's no way someone like his master, some like Cross Marian would take in an orphan simply because he felt like it. ”How long have you known?” he asks surprisingly calm. He doesn’t shift his gaze from the silver eye. It’s captivating and beautiful almost like a reflection of his own eyes. 

“Since I found you at that house.”. Something nuzzles into his side. “Tim kept flying towards that damn house, just figured something was up. Turns out the only survivor from the fire was a bratty kid.”. Allen glowers at the name. 

“So you took me in because of this?” he asks, bringing up his arm. 

“Yes, Allen. If Central ever found out someone like you was alive your life would be over before you could even blink." the redhead replies his tone unwavering. Silver eyes widen at the implication. _He’d be dead, wouldn’t he? Or some kind of lab rat._

“How am I supposed to find this dragon if all the creatures went into hiding. You said they’re gone from the mortal world so where will I find it?”. 

“We’re going to The Black Order.”. 

“What’s The Black Order?”. 

“Not ‘what’, who. They’re humans who still work with the magical beings left in Ta’var. The only ones left.”. With that, the other male grunts standing up and walks away leaving Allen to his thoughts. Magic...it still existed. _and I'm a part of that world?_ So many questions left unanswered, but he doubts he’ll get anything else out of the redhead. 

A familiar chirp at his side has him reaching down and threading his hand through soft feathers. 

“You knew about all of this huh..”. Tim nods nuzzling his hand cooing. “You and master both worked to protect me?” Another nod. Now that’s a strange thought, seeing as how his master is one Cross Marian. “So that’s why we moved around all the time, and here I thought it was just because of the debts he racked up-ones that I had to pay mind you.”. 

“.....”. 

“...Never mind master is just as evil as I thought he was.”. 

If Tim could speak, he’d agree wholeheartedly but he just continues to nod along. Something sparks within him and he flaps his wings happily as a seal appears on his chest, breaking like the sound of glass. 

Meanwhile, Allen watches on in confusion. _Ow._ He jumps back, startled. He looks down at his hand. Did something just burn him? And he watches with wide mercury irises as his friend bursts into flames from head to tail, feathers blazing like the sun. 

“TIMCANPY?!?”. Instead of the plain yellow bird he’s grown up with and familiarized for the past years, an elegant larger bird with long golden tail feathers and matching golden wings sits perched. It’s taller and the talons look much sharper. It’s back is no longer pale but instead speckled with red and orange. It screams one word. “Wait, are you a phoenix?”. The other nods quickly. 

He’s read about them before. Prideful animals they were, beautiful avian beings made of fire. Their tears had healing properties and their blood could be used to heal even the most severe wounds. They usually flew alone and when they died, a new one would rise from their ashes. Somewhere he remembers reading that they lived long, long lives before bursting aflame and rebirthing anew. Unfortunately, they were hunted just like all the other creatures with methods developed over the years that interfered with their cycle of rebirth eventually killing them. 

“Did master disguise you in order to prevent you from being found?”. Another nod. “That’s incredible!”. Tim flies happily around him making all kinds of chirps and noises. His feathers blaze in excitement being able to finally reveal his natural form. 

He looks back down at his arm, the silver eye staring right back at him. It doesn’t move but he feels like it should be, watching him. It’s so lifelike and it contrasts against his darker tone of scarred flesh. “Marked...humans born with the ability to control dragons huh. It’s hard to think I’m one of them huh Timcanpy.”. 

*******

Link grits his teeth in frustration. They lost the suspects trail with no more clues as to his whereabouts. The redhead has been suspected of multiple acts related to magic. He is a very high target on the emperor’s list. Bringing him in was his only order preferably alive to find any information on the Ta’var’s hidden magical beings. Over the years they’ve gone into hiding so finding people with connections to magic is their only way to draw them back out. 

His mind drifts back to the notes. The man was seen traveling with a white-haired kid. Why would he bring a kid with him? Some kid he picked up on his travels and took in-it just doesn’t make sense. They have no records on any white-haired male-no name or background. He almost pities the kid for being dragged into this mess, for traveling with a suspect makes him a criminal. 

“Keep looking for the suspects trail. We do not leave until we find Cross Marian and that boy he’s traveling with.”. 

He knows Cross isn’t dumb enough to return to any of his previous visits so they have to keep moving forward. Every time they catch a lead, the redhead escapes from them leaving old wine bottles in the dust. 

“Sir, we found this outside the tents. I think you might want to take a look at this.”. 

"Finally some good news."Link groans. He takes the parchment gratefully while the other nods and leave. Unraveling it, he notes how elegant the handwriting is. 

**Name: Allen Walker**

**Age: 15 Unconfirmed**

**Hair color: White**

**Eye color: Silver/Grey**

**Family: Orphaned**

_So he’s an orphan._ That leaves even more questions to ask. This boy is a mystery. Who is Allen Walker and why is he important to the redhead? Why would Cross bring a kid with him? He’s young, being only 15. There are missing pieces to this puzzle but they’re too far out of his reach to even begin to put in place. 

Blond brows narrow in frustration and he slams the desk groaning. 

“God damn it...what are you hiding Cross?”. 

He feels a headache coming on. Hunting down the suspected mage has taken a lot out of him on top of dealing with the rumors of shadow people...whatever the hell that was attacking villages. Just rumors, just stories from people who were strange and odd. He could push them aside without much fear. They couldn’t exist. 

*******

Allen watches in awe and excitement as a gold portal appears before them flickering with dust around the edges. 

“That’ll take us to the border that separates the mortal world from the rest of Ta’var. From there Tim will guide us to The Order.”. 

“Tim knows the way?” but the other has gone through already, leaving him behind. His eye twitches with annoyance. 

He walks through not knowing what to expect. 

Small blue lights fly all around them underneath the canopy of trees with glowing moss wrapping around the trunks. Chirps and noises surround them both silver eyes wide with beauty. A river nearby glows a fluorescent blue light with shimmers dancing underneath the surface. There’s fish swimming around in it which gives it its shimmer upon a closer look. 

“Woah...”. 

“Seems we landed in the Mystic Forest..damn..”. 

Allen pays no attention to his master too engrossed in the beauty of this unknown world. He walks around in circles looking up at the forest ceiling. Purple, violet, blue, green-he’s never seen so much color so much _life_ before. Birds perch on the branches chirping and..no way are they singing? Everything is just glowing and he’s memorized. The beauty of it all..it’s truly an art. _This was hidden from us, this world._

“Oi. Allen we don’t have time to wait around. Let’s go.”. Allen turns his puppy eyes towards the older male. 

“But master..this place is beautiful.”. And a hand slams into his face. “Ow-”.

“You can look around on the way. The faster we get to The Order the faster you get trained and I can get back to living my life.”. His shoulders sag in defeat. 

The two males follow one phoenix through the jungle of shrubs and trees. They pass a waterfall with the same radiating hue which he tries to get closer to, only to be dragged back by his ear by one irritated Cross. “OWOWOWWOWOWO!”. 

“We don’t have time to look around stupid apprentice!”. 

“But master!”

“Just shut up and follow Tim _Allen_ ”. 

He sulks and begs but follows along nonetheless. They come across a clearing full of ruined rock with arc-like carvings marked into them. They’re covered by moss and look like they’re submerged into the ground itself. He walks over tracing the old stone patterns. It’s smooth. The blue lights return, wisps as they’re called, and tickle his skin. 

“Master what is this?”. 

“Just an old carving, probably from Fairies. They used them to mark their way around the forest but now.”. He jerks a hand towards the dim light. “When the light is dim it’s no longer in use. Means whoever the hell used to live in this area is either dead or left a long time ago.”. At that Allen’s eyes drop. 

“Oh." is all he can say. He hears his master grumble something about a “stupid apprentice” before continuing through the clearing. Tim lands on his shoulder nuzzling his face in a sign of comfort which he returns with a smile and pets before the other returns to the sky. 

They continue their walk in silence as Allen tries to control the childish side of him that desperately wants to run circles. He wants to but..he’d probably get lost and end up making his master madder than he usually is. Getting lost is his specialty after all. 

When they reach the outskirts of the forest, Allen notices something odd. Maybe it’s a trick of the light but the view in front of them almost flickers like it's unstable. He touches it startled as it ripples back. 

“It’s an illusion wall. They use it to protect their territories.”. He glances towards the redhead leaning against a tree under the shade. 

“But I thought you said that stone was no longer in use?”. 

“Enchants last a long time Allen. Anyway.”. Cross moves towards the barrier almost studying it before a grin graces his face. Allen pales at the sight. A grinning or smirking Cross usually means something bad. “Tim, do me a favor and take Allen to The Order will you?”. Wait what? His eyes widen and anger flares up immediately. 

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DON’T TELL ME YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE YOU BASTARD!”. 

“Will you shut the fuck up? Tim will guide you the rest of the way so don’t go freaking out. I’ve got my own job to get done.”. 

Allen’s jaw hinges open at the retreating figure. _Did he just leave me? Here? I don’t even know where here is!_ His eye twitches. Son of a bitch..

“Tim? Did master just….”. A solemn nod. “Oh great….”. Tim lands at his feet nudging towards the barrier. ”Good for nothing master, leaving me out here I don't even know where I am!” he mourns. “He’s so arrogant and annoying I can’t stand him!”. 

A familiar tug on his hair brings him back to reality. ”Gah...I’m sorry Tim. I don’t mean to take it out on you. He said you’ll guide me the rest of the way...I guess I’ll just follow you.". Another fast nod. ” Alright..I trust you, Tim. at least you don't leave me in the middle of nowhere.”. 

Allen closes his eyes and steps through bracing for anything. Instead, all he feels is a light sensation that runs through his body. When he opens them, he’s met with an open grass field and no sight of his redhead of a master at all. There’s nothing but tall plains of grass. Glancing behind him he’s shocked to see that the blue forest is gone, replaced by an apocalyptic view. The trees which were once vivid are burnt and dead no longer full of life. Fire licks everywhere and lava spews from the ground in cracks against the earth. It’s like everything did a full 180 the second he left the magical barrier. 

“Woah..guess master was right...”. 

He continues to follow the phoenix across the plains noting the stone figures moving ever so slowly. _Golems_ he notes, beings made of inanimate matter mainly metals and rocks. These look like they’re made of stone, aged by time and covered by green moss. Large legs tower above him moving slowly with purpose through the blades of grass. He’s surprised they haven't made a move to attack him yet, despite being a human-well Marked but still a human. Maybe Timcanpy’s presence wards them away. Or maybe they’re just peaceful creatures by design. He hopes he won’t be accidentally crushed as he weaves his way through trying to avoid disrupting them. 

“Tim this is amazing!” Allen cries, a large grin stretching wide across his mouth. The phoenix nods frantically. “I can’t believe things like this are still alive. The books all said they were dead but to see them still alive.”. 

Leaving the golems behind, Allen continues on his trek towards The Order. Hiking over hills despite his muscling aching eventually, he crashes down near a lake. 

“I’m beat” he whines, spreading across the soft grass. Tim sits on his stomach with a quiet _mph._ One look from the other has the boy shaking his head fiercely. “I can’t walk this far Tim, I’m tired and my legs feel like they’re gonna fall off.”. 

A sigh escapes the phoenix. He nudges the human male up who simply swats him away. ”Just one hour, one hour is all I need, ”. Tim glares at him with scalding gold eyes. Allen glares back. “You’re a phoenix you can fly the whole way and regain strength easily.”. Golden eyes roll around. 

After much arguing between the two and a lot of talons digging into his sweater which he swears is a threat that the phoenix will set something on fire if he doesn’t get his way, they continue through the plains with minimal issues. 

Soon, the terrain begins to change from the grassy fields he’s used to. Instead, there’s nothing but stone and cracked earth. He continues to follow the phoenix and eventually they’re met with a large cracked stone arch. Allen makes note of the familiar arc-like symbols carved into each piece. It’s exactly like the carvings from the Mystic Forest, the stones the fairies made. His master mentioned they were used to mark the way around forests but this place doesn’t even resemble a forest. A few plants are growing from the cracks but other than that the area is all stone and rock. If this isn’t a forest, then why is this thing even here? 

Besides the arch, there’s a mural with pictures engraved into it, people dressed in long robes and hidden faces. They're holding some kind of staff up to what he believes to be a sun? Or some kind of 4 point image All around them are others in various positions mainly kneeling or bowing to an altar with a star carved into it. It looks like some kind of ritual or...maybe some kind of summoning? 

Right next to the mural are two square-like pillars with blue gems embedded into them. They’re shining, he realizes, and glowing with a faint hue. It all looks beautiful but he has no idea what it is or what purpose it’s serving in the middle of nowhere. 

“Timcanpy!” he shouts. “Can you come down here?”. The phoenix lands in front of him tilting his head curiously. “Is this where The Black Order is?”. This looks nothing like a place anywhere can live. In fact, there’s nothing even remotely nearby that could work as a base from what he can see. Still, the phoenix did stop flying so there must be something here. 

"Does it have to do with this giant stone structure?".

Tim makes no move to reply but instead flies towards the first symbol, sparking his talons on fire and tracing it. He continues across the other patterns tracing carefully as silver eyes watch in confusion and interest. Nothing happens as Allen continues to watch and eventually his friend comes to land beside him again. 

“Tim..?” he asks slowly. His gaze drifts back to the arch but still, nothing happens. 

And then the white-haired boy jumps back several feet almost falling over as a loud _whoosh_ and cracking sound comes from the stone structure. The two pillars' gems glow a beam of light, one on the left and one on the right each tracing over the symbols causing them to shine brightly. He gasps as a blue portal appears from the arch and from it emerges two figures a girl and a boy clothed in red and black their eyes pinned on the boy, one wielding some sort of hammer with fire red-orange hair along with a bandana and an eye patch to match, and the other with shoulder-length dark greenish hair wielding a spear which looks like it would hurt. A lot. 

And they’re pointed at him. Oh great. His heart feels like it's going to jump right out of his chest at that very moment. 

_Am I going to die here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up writing itself maybe too long idk? Maybe too fast? Might re-edit this sometime in the future?   
> School is not fun. At all. Hope everyone's day is going fine during times like these. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates are irregular, trying for at least once a week though. Until the next chapter, peace~


End file.
